Warmth in Rain
by veldygee
Summary: AU. The rain is numbing him. He felt so empty yet, he could sense radiance of warmth just from holding his hand. USUK.


**Title : **Warmth in Rain

**Pairing : **USUK (?)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine, duh.

**Warnings : **AU, possible grammatical and spelling errors.

**A/N : **Hello, Heavel here. :D This is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 23 is 'rain'. A bit vague indeed.. and I tried my best to think something so original (there are many fanfictions with 'rain' as the theme already). And.. after hours of thinking, voila! A short story, but I love it. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arthur realized that there was something wrong with himself right after he looked around at his surroundings. Nothing came across his mind of where he was actually. His surroundings looked totally alien for him. Arthur only looked around and then as something wet fell on his head, Arthur looked up. The sun was hidden within the grey clouds. He just stared at the dark clouds above him as droplets of water began to drench his clothes and body. He felt empty.<p>

Arthur looked at both of his opened wet palms and frowned. Even his hands looked stranger to him. But then again, who was he? Arthur knew that he was well, Arthur but who was he really? How old was he? Where did he come from? What was the color of his eyes? Did he have family? Did he have any friends? Did he live around here? Did something happen to him? His brain was not able to provide any answers, though.

Arthur looked around at his surroundings again. There were a few people passing by the street he was standing at, but he could recognize no one. Their faces looked like a blur picture as they walked so fast in an attempt to avoid the heavy rain that had managed to drench Arthur completely. His clothes were clenching his body like second skin.

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know why he was here. He didn't know who he was. What should he do then? Should he just wait until the rain stopped or should he start wandering around now? The latter was more appealing, though. Arthur decided to walk around. Maybe he would find the answer.

Arthur began to wander aimlessly around the streets. There were very few people wandered outside as the rain was falling harder and harder. He looked around, but the more he saw new places, the more confused and lost he felt. After a moment (maybe after an hour or hours, Arthur didn't count). Arthur decided to stop at an empty park. No one was there during the rain of course. He decided to sit at one of the empty benches.

Rain. Rain. Rain. The sound of rain falling and hitting the ground was echoing inside his ears. The sound was repeating itself constantly, monotonously. Arthur began to hate that numbing sound more and more within seconds. Why could not this constant sound provide him answers? Why did it provide only the same 'tik tik tik' sound? The water was running through his face and body part, leaving a weird feeling around his skin. He felt so empty and numb. He didn't know what he should do. He didn't know. He didn't know he didn't know—

"Are you alright?"

Arthur startle and quickly he looked up from his laps and to the new voice that breaking in through the monotonous sound. His eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful blue color of the man's eyes. The stranger's brows were furrowed and his lips were pressed into a thin line. Arthur could see a strain of blonde hair from beneath the hood that stranger wore.

"Are you alright? What are you doing in the middle of hard rain like this?" asked the stranger that made Arthur frowned. Was he alright? Arthur opened his mouth to say something and then he blinked when he realized that the rain had somehow stopped. Arthur looked up and there was an umbrella over both him and the stranger's head. So that's why the rain was not hitting him anymore. He was already drenched though… The stranger seemed to be waiting for Arthur's answer. Arthur frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know," Arthur replied hoarsely, his voice sounded so odd. His throat felt so raw. The new guy blinked in confusion.

"Where is your house? Won't your family be worried with your condition?" the stranger asked once again softly. Arthur frowned deeper and shook his head again.

"I don't know," answered Arthur again. The new guy furrowed his brows even harder and his eyes showed emotions that Arthur could not really describe. The man looked at Arthur with his blue eyes and then after a moment of staring contest, the stranger smiled and gently offered his unoccupied hand to Arthur.

"I know we are strangers, but how about you stay at my apartment until the rain is over?" the stranger asked politely. Arthur shrugged and he looked at the man's face and then at the hand that was offered to him and then back to the face again. He knew nothing about this man, but he knew nothing about himself. There was nothing to be lost. Slowly, Arthur moved his right hand to reach the stranger's hands.

When their hands touched, Arthur felt the warmth radiated and Arthur began to realize how the cold had been creeping deep inside his bones. The contrast was so different that it made Arthur shivered. The stranger smiled and then pulled Arthur up from the bench gently. The umbrella was still protecting them from the droplets of rain that falling from the sky.

"My name is Alfred," said the stranger—no, Alfred—introducing himself. "What's yours?" Arthur blinked slowly and stared at Alfred before he opened his mouth again.

"It's Arthur." Alfred smiled widely and then he began to motion Arthur to walk besides him.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur. Now let's go home, okay?"

And right after that, Arthur felt a lot better. The rain didn't numb him like before and he felt finally something went right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So, how is it? The idea for this short story is a bit vague. I just got the inspiration from Tsubasa Chronicle and a bit from Glass Mask and also from a beautiful USUK drawing. XD LOL. I just think that.. Alfred is someone who has high moral principle that when he see someone sitting in the middle of heavy rain, he will definitely come for that people. XD

So, I hope you enjoyed this and please kindly review :D

(And somehow I write stuffs shorter and shorter ==a)


End file.
